


Samhain.

by Sasukitsu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasukitsu/pseuds/Sasukitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de ganar la guerra, Harry espera que pueda celebrar un Halloween sin sobresaltos...por una vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samhain.

**Author's Note:**

> Una pequeña historia de Harry y Draco que tenía escrita desde hace algunos meses, espero les guste.

Era un día lluvioso. Realmente invernal, con vientos fuertes, relámpagos y una verdadera tempestad. Además era de noche. La perfecta e ideal noche de Halloween. En el castillo de Hogwards se mascaba la emoción. Cuatrocientos cincuenta jóvenes magos y brujas estaban alborotados. En esa noche especial se celebraría un baile de disfraces. Era fantástico…  
Los alumnos de primer año saltaban como pequeñas ardillitas, buscando el disfraz perfecto. Adecuadamente aterradores los niños y dulce y romántico las niñas. Había más princesas en ese castillo que en todo el mundo…mágico o muggle.

Los del segundo año sin embargo, buscaron más elegancia en un intento de parecer mayores. Los personajes favoritos fueron los fundadores o magos poderosos de la talla de Merlín, incluso un chico muy emocionado se disfrazaría de Harry Potter. Creevey era su apellido. Hermano menor de uno de los héroes de guerra.

Los del tercer año se juntaron, sin mirar las diferencias de casas, y se decidieron a hacer un disfraz grupal, eligieron hacer un homenaje a las criaturas mágicas, y decenas de hadas, veelas, elfos reales y sátiros, recorrieron el castillo.

Los de cuarto año y quinto, se juntaron por una vez, también sin mirar casas y sin prejuicios, después de años de rivalidades. El motivo fue la batalla final que se disputó en el castillo, hace varios meses y que los unió irremediablemente. Junto con sexto y séptimo, pero en ese día estaban separados, ya que se juntaron de dos en dos para los disfraces de esa noche. Cuarto y quinto se disfrazaron de aguerridos aurores, mientras que sexto y séptimo, en una burla clara al bando perdedor de la guerra, se disfrazaron de mortífagos, con una muy feliz Luna Lovegood como Voldemort. Las risas y el buen ambiente estaban asegurados.

Y por último, y no menos importante, el excepcional y totalmente novedoso en Hogwards, curso del octavo año. Con la inmensa mayoría de los guerreros valientes y poderosos, pese a su corta edad, que lucharon en esa cruenta batalla final. 

Con el trío de oro a la cabeza de todos ellos. Que, la mayoría de ellos, disfrutaban de una vida más tranquila y relajada, sin las preocupaciones del bando oscuro y el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, o Voldy-morti como se ríe un joven de ojos verdes y cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente. Toda esa valiente generación, incluidos varios Slytherin que se opusieron a la elección de sus familiares y padres, se iba a disfrazar de…algo realmente divertido. De uno de sus propios compañeros, gracias al invento de los gemelos terroríficos de Hogwards, ahora ex alumnos y dueños de una tienda de bromas. Su invento era el multijugos 12 horas, lo que haría que su disfraz fuera perfecto. 

La profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape fueron los encargados de sortear mágicamente la apariencia y el pelo dado libremente por todos los estudiantes de octavo año, para distribuir la poción comprada a los gemelos por el propio Harry, que quería un 31 de octubre sin incidentes peligrosos y/o intentos de asesinarle. 

También había honrado la tumba de sus padres esa misma mañana, con el permiso del director Dumbledore, acompañado por sus padrinos, Remus y Sirius, casados desde hace un año y pocos meses, y pareja desde antes de salir de Hogwards, pese a los doce años que Sirius pasó erróneamente en Azkaban. Estaban esperando un hijo, gracias a una poción de embarazo, con Sirius como madre, ya que Remus no podía llevar a su bebé por culpa de su situación como hombre lobo…por sus transformaciones en la luna llena, nada que ver con discriminación. 

La nueva ministra de magia, Amelia Bones, junto con la mayoría de los magos de la luz y los muchos asientos en Wizengamot de Harry (heredero de la más antigua y noble casa de Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor y Slytherin, por derecho de conquista. Harry aún conserva su capacidad de hablar parsel) ayudó a promover muchas leyes para la libertad de derechos de las criaturas mágicas, elfos domésticos incluidos, por supuesto. Y la gran Bretaña mágica se unió por primera vez en toda su historia, al resto de mundo mágico. Así, diversos tratados y suculentos negocios nacieron, con las inversiones de otros países, con Estados Unidos y Francia a la cabeza. Pero nos estamos saliendo del tema…

En fin, esa noche, Harry iba a disfrutar(o por lo menos intentarlo) de una fiesta divertida y, si la ocasión lo merecía, perder su molesta virginidad de una buena vez. Después de todo ya tenía 18 años. Ya era hora de disfrutar del placer de la carne. ¿Verdad?

Su corazón ya tenía dueño, pero era un amor imposible y él lo sabía muy bien, así que, disfrazado de otra persona, desfogaría de una buena vez sus hormonas adolescentes con algún anónimo amante. Sus dos mejores amigo y él, habían tenido la precaución de ponerse un pequeño detalle para distinguirse entre ellos, un anillo distintivo que compraron los tres juntos, en el último viaje a Hogsmeade.

Y por fin, llegó el momento de la fiesta. Después de horas de emoción, risas y carreras de alumnos por los pasillos. Harry, se miró atentamente al espejo, disfrutando de su túnica azul celeste y con bordes blancos, y se dispuso a beber su poción multijugos. 

Ante el espejo, su cabello negro y algo largo, se aclaró hasta ser patinado y muy corto, y sus ojos verdes se volvieron grises, y empezó a ver borroso, por lo que se quitó las gafas…y se vió como el mismísimo Draco-jodido-Malfoy.

-Está claro que nunca en mi vida voy a tener suerte.-suspiró el joven mago.

Draco Malfoy…el hombre que amaba.

\------

En otra parte del castillo, una voz masculina gimió lastimeramente. Su disfraz de esta noche no era más que su amada obsesión, Harry Potter. Su suerte era verdaderamente horrible.

-Al menos podrás saber cómo es Harry de verdad.-dijo una divertida voz femenina.

Los ojos verdes del joven disfrazado, se volvieron hacia el punto borroso que le hablaba, que le tendió unas gafas transfiguradas.

-¡No me jodas!-gimió el muchacho, mirando a la chica.

-Y eso no es lo peor.-suspiró otra voz en la entrada del cuarto.

Los ojos verdes del falso Harry Potter se abrieron como platos, casi tirando sus gafas.

-Esto debe de ser un castigo por todos mis pecados.-suspiró el joven.

En las habitaciones verdes y grises de Slytherin, estaba ni más ni menos que el famoso trío dorado de Gryffindor.

-Voy a sacarnos una foto.-rió la chica, muy feliz. Ahora Hermione.

-Voy a mandarles un aviso con mi lechuza a los dos tontos de Crabbe y Goyle, para que no nos hechicen al salir.-suspiró el joven Slytherin, ahora Ron.

-Y yo voy a golpearme la cabeza contra la pared hasta que despierte de esta pesadilla.-suspiró el falso Harry. Pensando un rato miró a su amiga-Hermione y preguntó.- ¿Qué querías decir con saber cómo realmente era Harry?

Fue su amigo-Ron el que respondió.

-Esta pervertida lo decía por ir a ver sus joyas de la corona.-suspiró el chico.

El falso Harry se puso totalmente rojo.

-Yo nunca podría hacerle esto a Potter.-chilló.

Hermione-Slytherin sonrió muy divertida por la situación. Esa noche iba a ser súper genial…como dicen los muggles.

\-------

Harry se admiró durante un largo rato ante el espejo. Realmente con su nueva apariencia, sus ropas destacaban bellamente. Alzó su mano hasta tocar el reflejo del espejo.

-Te amo demasiado, maldita serpiente.-suspiró el joven héroe.

Tal vez tendría que emborracharse por primera vez en su vida para perder su virginidad esta noche. Más que nada porque…la piel que habitaba en esta ocasión era la del hombre que amaba unilateralmente, y un gran amigo ahora.

El golpe a la puerta del baño lo sobresaltó, y sus ojos grises se posaron en la pareja que entró, mirando cautelosamente a los dos jóvenes y posando su mirada en las manos de la pareja. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Bueno, realmente el destino me odia.-suspiró el muchacho.

-¡Harry!-chilló la voz masculina de la pareja, horrorizado. La muchacha que venía con él se limitó a suspirar.

El trío plateado de Hogwards estaba en Gryffindor.

-Va a ser un infierno de noche.-suspiró el falso Draco.

\-------

El ambiente en el gran salón era espectacular. Los jóvenes reían y simulaban batallas amistosas en sus asientos, todas las casas mezcladas. Princesas y horribles monstruos, veelas, sátiros, elfos reales, mortífagos, aurores y la gente del octavo año, desperdigados caóticamente. Un gran silencio se abrió paso en la sala cuando seis personas entraron por la puerta. Tres aparentes Slytherin y tres aparentes Gryffindor. El trío dorado y el trío plateado habían llegado a la vez.

Los seis hechiceros se miraron críticamente y se sonrieron, no iban a preguntar por la identidad del otro, porque el hechizo del multijugos no lo permitía, pero fueran quienes fueran, eran amigos de seguro, porque el octavo año se había unido como una piña después de la guerra.

-¿A qué mesa vamos?-preguntó la dulce voz de la falsa Pansy, mirando a los demás.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a Ravenclaw como territorio neutral?-propuso la falsa Hermione.

-Me parece bien.-dijeron los cuatro muchachos como si fueran uno, y se sonrieron.

Esa noche iban a pasárselo lo mejor posible.

\--------

Para no confundirse, sabiamente se hablaron por los nombres que les había tocado esa vez, idea de un muy alegre Neville, que ya estaba en la mesa Ravenclaw, acompañado de Theo, Goyle, Crabbe, Susan, Hannah y varios más.

-Entonces, Draco. ¿Qué opinas de la cena de esta noche?-preguntó divertida, Hermione.

Draco sabía que no se refería sólo a la comida, por lo que sonrió y respondió.

-No está nada mal.-contestó arrastrando la voz a más puro estilo Malfoy.-Los elfos se han superado y la compañía es aceptable.

Harry abrió mucho sus ojos verdes y Ron se atragantó con la copa de calabaza que bebía. Pansy sonrió suavemente y Blaise lo miró incrédulo. Hermione lo miró con aprecio.

-Me alegro mucho, querido. Esa es la finalidad de la fiesta.-sonrió Hermione.

-Yo opino que va a ser divertido.-rió Neville.

Theo lo miró dudoso y el resto de la mesa se rió. Luna-Voldie puso la guinda al pastel.

-Cállense, malditos traidores de sangre.-rugió dulcemente.

Todos los jóvenes magos casi se cayeron de sus bancos de la risa. Los profesores que vigilaban el baile, disfrazados de muggles famosos. Snape de Abraham Lincoln, Sprout de Marie Curie, Flitwick de Robert de Niro, en su actuación del Padrino, McGonagall de Margaret Thatcher, Hagrid de Van Helsing y el director…de Elvis Presley un tanto colorido, miraron con agrado a los jóvenes de la mesa Ravenclaw. Todos se divertían muchísimo.

Cuando la cena terminó, el Elvis mágico anunció que comenzaba el baile, y las brujas de Macbeth comenzaron el espectáculo.

Los alumnos disfrazados se mezclaron alegremente y la diversión de verdad se inició.

Los profesores permitieron a los alumnos de séptimo y octavo beber alcohol, y un elfo entrañable, Dobby, servía alegremente a los alumnos, junto con Winky y el resto de elfos de Hogwards, en una barra muggle, transfigurada por la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape, ahora compartiendo el cargo de subdirector con la severa bruja.

Draco bailó alegremente con todos los que se lo pidieron, disfrutando mucho del baile… y los cuatro whisky de fuego que se bebió el adolescente contribuyó mucho a su desinhibición. 

Neville fue su pareja más atrevida, haciéndole coger posturas muy divertidas, con un alegre Theo, una medio borracha Susan, un Ron contemplativo, Hermione y Pansy casi rodando por el suelo de risa, Crabbe y Goyle, junto con Dean y Seamus admirados y un contenido Harry, bebiendo de su propio whisky.

El joven de ojos verdes buscó atentamente por todo el lugar, a ver si encontraba el hombre que amaba, pero no hubo suerte, y el maldito hechizo no ayudó en absoluto, así que se apartó un poco del resto de su s amigos y se sentó en la barra muggle. A los diez minutos de estar en soledad, un ruborizado Draco se sentó a su lado, riendo suavemente, un poco borracho.

-¿Qué tal lo estás pasando, Malfoy?-preguntó el joven de ojos verdes.

-Como nunca en la vida, Potter.-respondió el joven rubio.-Deberías disfrutar un poco más.

El de ojos verdes miró su vaso de whisky medio vacío, pensativo.

-¿Y qué es lo que te pasa, Potter?-preguntó el rubio felizmente.-Pareces triste.

-Es complicado, Malfoy.-suspiró el de ojos verdes.

-Si quieres hablar, yo te escucharé, Potter.-murmuró el rubio, intentando ser serio, y fallando miserablemente.

Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del chico moreno.

-Digamos que es un problema de amores, Malfoy.

-¿Tú también, Potter?-rió el rubio.-Es una epidemia, entonces.

Harry se volvió bruscamente hacia el joven rubio.

-¿Estás enamorado de alguien, Malfoy?

-Sip.-rió con cierta tristeza el rubio.-De la persona más hermosa que te puedas imaginar…y mi amor imposible, por cierto. No hay manera de que se fijase en mí de manera romántica. Es de buena familia y jamás podremos estar juntos, Potter, por lo que he decidido olvidarme de mi inútil amor. Y follar esta noche como un conejo, no es normal ser virgen a mi edad.

El moreno lo miró como si fuera un troll.

-No me mires así, Potter. ¿O me vas a decir que eres virgen?-rió fuertemente, casi derramando su bebida por el moreno.

-No, no lo soy, Malfoy. Hace un par de años que perdí mi virginidad.-respondió el moreno.

-Yo no pude hasta ahora, Potter. –respondió el rubio, bebiéndose toda su copa y pidiendo su décimo whisky de esa noche, intentando no pensar en la resaca que tendría al día siguiente.-Demasiadas situaciones peligrosas y muchos problemas. Pero ahora soy libre, y voy a divertirme todo lo que pueda.

El moreno miró atentamente a su amigo. 

-Tu vida debió apestar, Malfoy.

-Ni te imaginas, Potter, ni te imaginas.-suspiró el rubio.-Pero eso es agua pasada, Voldemort no va a volver esta vez.

El moreno dio un saltito y casi se cae del asiento. No dijo el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, ni dijo el señor oscuro. Dijo Voldemort y solo contadas personas nombraban así al cara de serpiente. El de ojos verdes escondió su malvada sonrisa bebiendo de su copa.

-No hablemos de ese tema, que me deprime, Malfoy.

-Ufff, si, tienes razón Potter.-se estremeció el rubio.

-¿Juegas al quidditch, Malfoy?-preguntó el moreno, mirando al rubio.

-Seee, amo ese jodido deporte, aunque casi me mata más de una vez.-rió muy fuerte el rubio.

El moreno lo estudió atentamente y sonrió, antes de preguntar.

-¿En qué posición juegas, Potter?

-Ya deberías saber que juego de buscador, Potter.-respondió el rubio, antes de casi ponerse sobrio de golpe y mirar asustado al moreno.

-Así que eres tú de verdad. Bonito disfraz.-sonrió el moreno.

El rubio suspiró y miró al joven que tenía su multijugos. Sonriendo tristemente.

-Supongo que tú eres un Slytherin después de todo, amigo. No has roto ninguna regla del multijugos y sabes mi verdadera personalidad.-murmuró el rubio, volviendo sus ojos grises a su copa.-Como no puedo preguntar quién eres, sólo te pido que no le digas a nadie de lo que hablamos esta noche. No soportaría más rumores sobre mi vida privada…o falta de ella en este caso.

-Prometo no decirle nada a nadie, amigo.-le dijo el moreno seriamente.-No sería justo, después de todo.

-Gracias, amigo.-el rubio tomó de un trago su bebida y se levantó tambaleante.-Voy a ver si tengo suerte en mi caza de esta noche. El verdadero Malfoy es muy apuesto y supongo que no será difícil encontrar alguien para tener sexo esta noche.

El moreno lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, para nada dispuesto a que la presa que había buscado toda la noche se escapara.

-¿Y por qué no lo intentas conmigo?-preguntó el moreno.

El ahora rubio lo miró asustado.

-No soy para nada narcisista, amigo. Y follar conmigo mismo, me da verdadero repelús.-casi chilló el de ojos grises.

-Ya sabes que en realidad soy otra persona.-rió el moreno.

-Si, si, lo sé, pero…es raro perder la virginidad conmigo mismo.

El moreno se acercó al rubio, llevándolo hábilmente hacia un rincón apartado y oscuro, y le dijo al oído.

-Si cierras los ojos no habrá problema.-murmuró sensualmente, lamiendo el dulce lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo estremecerse al chico.-Y será una experiencia maravillosa para ambos.

El verdadero Harry casi eyacula ahí mismo. Es la cosa más sexy que le había pasado…bueno, nunca. Su pene se puso más duro que un golem.

-Supongo que puede ser una buena idea.-tartamudeó el rubio.-Pero…

-No hay peros.-murmuró mirándole profundamente a los ojos.- Déjate llevar, Harry.

Harry comenzó a respirar pesadamente y su pene parecía palpitar de ganas. Sus hormonas se hicieron cargo de sus dudas y sus labios musitaron un Si ahogado.

Su doble sonrió malvadamente, y con un simple toque de su varita, una venda negra cubrió los ojos ahora grises de Harry, y una boca ardiente se apoderó de la suya. En ese momento, tiempo y espacio dejó de correr, y ni notó como el hombre que le estaba besando le tomó en sus brazos y le llevó a otro lugar. Solamente sentía la lujuria del beso compartido y su propia sangre correr como lava por sus venas. Harry se rindió a la pasión.

El moreno posó su preciosa carga en su cama. Era el sitio más cerca del gran salón, y tenía una habitación privada, como todos los alumnos de Slytherin, al contrario que las otras casas. Con varios pasadas de su varita, poniendo fuertes hechizos de privacidad expertamente, sin palabras, y sin dejar de besar al chico que amaba…en un disfraz verdaderamente inquietante. Él tampoco era narcisista, por mucho que fuera el nombre de su madre.

Harry se ahogaba en la boca que le devoraba, devolviendo los apasionados besos con todo su ser. Él podía ser inocente en eso, pero no quería decir que no fuera un alumno aventajado…por mucho que Snape afirmara lo contrario, el maldito murciélago…pero estaba divagando, esa boca le estaba excitando mucho. Con un gemido ahogado por esos besos, Harry se retorció sensualmente bajo el poderoso cuerpo de su doble, haciéndole gemir a su vez, y a profundizar el beso, mientras sus manos comenzaban a despojarle de su ropa, y de la suya propia, y pronto todo fue piel sobre piel, haciendo que ambos penes se tocaran, y sus gemidos aumentaran, junto con el placer. Para Harry era la mejor experiencia de su vida…y consigo mismo, para más inri. Muy pronto Harry dejó de pensar.

El falso Harry comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, como si de un instrumento musical se tratara, descubriendo todos los puntos sensibles y haciéndole más y más duro, hasta el punto que no pudo soportarlo más, y, con un gemido, el rubio se derramó en la cálida mano que lo masturbaba con maestría, haciéndole gritar de placer y romper el beso. Harry jadeaba pesadamente, ebrio de placer…y alcohol, por supuesto.

El falso Harry miró con satisfacción el jadeante rubio bajo su cuerpo. Saber que en realidad era el moreno que le tenía sorbido el seso, era muy excitante. Pero su propio pene estaba duro como una piedra, y su cuerpo demandaba satisfacerse. Volviendo a besar a su amado, sus dedos impregnados con el semen de su pronto a ser amante, comenzaron a dilatar suavemente el agujero virgen que pretendía conquistar, ayudado de un hechizo lubricante, por supuesto. Iba a hacer el menor daño posible a su amado.

Harry, sintió como su cuerpo se volvía a excitar con el toque suave de los dedos de su amante en su agujero deseoso, y su pene se endurecía inexorablemente, y bueno, sus besos eran francamente maravillosos. Ardía en deseos que su doble le penetrase y, por un segundo, pensó en lo hermoso que sería si el hombre que amaba sin esperanza le estuviera haciendo todo lo que su doppelgänger le estaba haciendo, pero pronto ese pensamiento agridulce se perdió en la pasión. Los dedos de su doble le estaban penetrando, tocando una y otra vez su punto más dulce, haciendo romper el ardiente beso y llenando el cuarto de gemidos y exclamaciones de placer del falso rubio.

El falso moreno miraba extasiado a su pronto a ser amante, y su voz enronquecida habló.

-Voy a hacerte mío, Harry. ¿Estás listo?

-Oh, Dios...sí, claro que sí.-gimió desesperado.

Casi con pena, el moreno sacó sus dedos del cuerpo del rubio, y se posicionó en sus piernas abiertas, posando su erección en la entrada del cuerpo de su amado, que gimió dulcemente al sentir el duro órgano de su amante entrar, centímetro a centímetro, hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron completamente unidos, causando un ligero dolor al rubio, pero nada más. 

Por unos largos segundos, el moreno dejó que su amante se acostumbrase a la invasión de su cuerpo. Cuando un vacilante rubio se movió bajo su cuerpo, el moreno perdió toda su contención y comenzó a moverse, saboreando la apretada sensación de sentirse dentro de su amor. Su boca volvió a devorar a su amante, mientras las manos de ambos se perdían en el cuerpo de ajeno, aumentando el placer.

Harry se sentía lleno, completo, y maravillosamente poseído. Se mordió los labios para no decir algo de lo que luego se arrepintiera…como el nombre de Draco, y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que su amante le provocaba. Mmmm, realmente el sexo era fabuloso, y su amante era entregado y experto. Incluso él en su inexperiencia sabía eso. Con cada embestida su pene rozaba maravillosamente su próstata, y él no podía dejarse de sentir agradecido, pese a estar preso de la lujuria, y casi al punto de su segundo orgasmo…sin que su amante le tocara esta vez, sólo con su pene frotándose en la piel del abdomen de su amante, y su culo penetrado por el pene de su amante…si lo pensamos seriamente su propio pene, pero era francamente intoxicante.

-Oh, dios, dios, me corro.-chilló abruptamente el rubio, rompiendo el beso y derramando su semen por el pecho de su amante, mientras dicho amante se sentía aprisionado dulcemente por las contracciones de placer de su amado y llegaba a su propio orgasmo…maravillosamente.

Los suspiros y jadeos de placer llenaron el silencioso cuarto, y los dos amantes se abrazaron, uno con la venda aún sujeta en sus ojos. Sus pieles aún sensibles y cubiertas de fluidos, sin molestarse en separarse. Con un movimiento agotado del joven rubio, ambos cubiertos por las mantas, los amantes se dejaron llevar por el sueño.

\-------------

Harry se sentía muy cómodo…y pegajoso…y con un jodido dolor de cabeza. El pobre muchacho se lamentó mentalmente de todo el whisky de fuego que había consumido la noche anterior, y se intentó levantar de la cama y sin abrir los ojos. Intentar fue la palabra exacta, porque un peso desconocido lo tenía sujeto. Tambien intentó abrir los ojos, pero no pudo. Se llenó de pánico hasta que recordó lo sucedido con su doble la noche anterior. Y se puso muy, muy colorado, mientras levantaba su mano izquierda y se quitaba la venda que cubría sus ojos. El verde y plata característico de Slytherin le dio la bienvenida, y Harry gimió. Se había acostado con su doble, su doble era Slytherin, y temía mucho saber quién era su amante. Con suavidad, se desenredó, sin mirar, de su amante de la noche anterior. Cuando su pie iba a tocar el suelo, un fuerte brazo lo sujetó, un confundidos ojos verdes se encontraron con unos ojos gris plateado, muy somnolientos. Harry casi se traga su lengua. 

-¡Malfoy!-chilló el moreno, casi femeninamente.

El rubio saltó en su cama, sin soltar el cuerpo de su amante, despertando de inmediato.

-¿Qué?-medio gritó, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Harry, que casi hiperventilaba.-Oh, mierda…el multijugos se ha ido.

La situación era realmente incómoda. Los dos pudorosamente cubiertos con la sabana, uno en cada lado de la cama. Para Harry porque estaba que no se lo creía, su amante de la noche anterior había sido ni más ni menos que el hombre que amaba. Para Draco porque no había querido dormirse hasta tan tarde, y el multijugos había desaparecido, quedando al descubierto ante el chico que amaba.

Harry tomó su valor Gryffindor, conjuró unas gafas con su varita, y suspiró, antes de hablar.

-Draco, tú sabías que era yo, pero yo no sabía que eras tú. ¿Tanta pena te daba por mi jodida virginidad para que te acostaras conmigo? O eso, o eres narcisista.

-¡No digas tonterías, Harry! Claro que no soy narcisista, ni te tengo pena, hombre. Es solo que…quería acostarme contigo, aunque solo fuera una vez.

Harry se quedó sin palabras, mirando al hombre que amaba. Parpadeando como una lechuza.

-¿Y por qué?-preguntó Harry.

-Porque estoy enamorado de ti, Harry.-murmuró el rubio. De perdidos, al río, pensó el Slytherin.

-Ahora sí que sé que estoy soñando…-fue la impactante respuesta del moreno, aturdiendo a Draco.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque esta situación es imposible, yo estoy enamorado de ti desde sabe dios cuando, ya me decían mis amigos que no era normal observarte tanto. -suspiró el moreno, dejándose caer en la cama, desnudo como el día que nació.-Aunque es un hermoso sueño, todo sea dicho. Bendito whisky de fuego, que aún dormido me está martilleando la cabeza, pero me dio un sueño bonito.

-Nunca lo diré despierto, pero…Te amo, maldita serpiente.

Ojos verdes se reunieron con los aturdidos plateados y sonrió dulcemente. El aturdido chico rubio nunca había visto algo tan hermoso.

-Yo también te amo.-murmuró el rubio.

Harry suspiró feliz y se acurrucó en la cama, levantando su brazo para acostar al Draco de su sueño a su lado.

-En cuanto me despierte, pienso poner el recuerdo de este sueño en mi pensadero.-suspiró el moreno.

Draco, aturdido por la situación, se quedó abrazado a su amado. Hasta que su cerebro procesó toda la información. El hombre del que estaba enamorado, también lo amaba. ¡Merlín! Qué suerte tenía. El jodido héroe del mundo mágico, el vencedor del cara-serpiente y su amor, hasta hoy mismo, imposible, le amaba.

Fuertes golpes en la puerta sobresaltaron a ambos muchachos.

-¡Draco!-chilló Pansy.-Abre la puerta.

Harry saltó como una liebre, soltando al rubio, que le miró aún aturdido por su suerte.

-Es…es… ¿esto no es un sueño?-graznó Harry, volviendo a cubrir su desnudez, totalmente ruborizado.

-No, aunque sea mi sueño hecho realidad.-suspiró el rubio, acariciando la mejilla de su amado.

-¡Draco!-volvió a chillar Pansy, aporreando la puerta.- ¡Abre! ¡Harry falta! ¡Nadie le ha encontrado en el castillo! Ron y Hermione van a llamar vía flu a los padrinos de Harry. Dumbledore y Snape temen que un ex mortífago le secuestrara en la confusión de la fiesta.

Harry volvió a saltar. Draco sonrió malvadamente, quitó los hechizos y abrió la puerta…después de comprobar que su amado estuviera pudorosamente cubierto por la ropa de cama.

Pansy entró de estampida, seguida de Blaise. Los ojos de ambos se abrieron mucho y su mandíbula llegó al suelo al ver al ruborizado moreno en la cama de su amigo, aparente desnudo y mirándoles como un conejito ante un hombre lobo.

-Pansy, salgamos. Vamos a decirles a todos que es una falsa alarma, y que Harry está bien.

La aturdida muchacha salió sin queja, y Blaise guiñó un ojo a su mejor amigo.

 

Draco sonrió y cerró la puerta en la misma cara de su amigo, poniendo de nuevo los hechizos, y volviéndose al delicioso hombre que adornaba su cama.

-Bien, ahora que los dos sabemos que nos amamos mutuamente, y que las molestias se han ido a avisar que todo está bien, creo que es el momento adecuado para que, ahora sin disfraces, te enseñe lo muy feliz que me hace que fuera tu primer amante…y único, si de por mi depende.

La boca de Draco cubrió la del chico de ojos verdes, y toda razón se le escapó a Harry. Muy pronto sólo gemidos, suspiros y jadeos de placer, llenó el cuarto.

 

Cuatro años después

Harry suspiró mirando el reloj de la pared. Draco llegaba tarde…otra vez. Una llamarada en la chimenea y la red flu se abrió.

-Lo siento, cariño. Sé que llego tarde, pero la ministra me abordó justo cuando salía de mi despacho.

Harry le sonrió cariñosamente, y le abrazó para darle un beso suave en los labios, que fue devuelto con profundo amor. Hasta que un golpecito, desde dentro de la abultada tripa del moreno, separó a los esposos.

-Supongo que nuestro Scorpius también quiere un beso de su papá.-rió Draco.

-No va a ser un Scorpius, va a ser una Phoenix Lily, cariño.-protestó Harry, con un lindo pucherito.

Draco miró amorosamente a su marido, embarazado de siete meses. Ninguno de los dos había querido saber el sexo de su bebé, así su nacimiento sería una sorpresa. Ya tenían la ropita, con muchos colores neutros elegidos, y el cuarto para el bebé, en la mansión Malfoy, su hogar compartido con los padres de Draco. Lucius absolutamente adoraba a su hijo político, y Narcisa amaba a Harry como si de su propio hijo se tratara. Todos sus seres queridos estaba en pareja, casados o con hijos, y la paz reinaba en su vida…la fiesta favorita de la pareja era, definitivamente Samhain, también conocida como Halloween.


End file.
